The Child Of Telephaty
by BloomingHibiscus
Summary: Frisk. The voices in their head. It was something special. But a deadly enemy, lurks between the shadows, watching their every step. In times of victory they lost, with little memory they have left, dark history began to repeat itself.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue:_**

(Authors note: Chara is a soul, only Frisk can see them, plus, aged up Frisk)

Eyes lifeless, their backs were hunched over...

Then again, if Chara could read thoughts, they were convinced that ain't a single one of them were pretty. Just watching this kid, Chara knew that deep within their mind was a black whirlpool spiraling out of control. The kid is broken, and in need of some assistance. None of their friends came. Not even the smiley trash bag could help.

 _'Broken.'_

 _'Now do you still believe that every person could change, even when they refuse to? '_

Not everyone can change. Chara was a half-living proof. Chara knows what it feels like but what was Chara to do? As Frisk's breath shook unevenly, their stance wobbly and unsteady, knuckles white- Chara wonders what inner turmoil they are having. They seem to be clutching their hair in an ill-mannered way, hushing their hostile thoughts away. This time, it wasn't the nightmares though.

Two years ago, Chara would have cared less if the kid was in trouble. In fact, Chara would be entertained to see what troubles the kid can get themselves into. Chara grinned. How they would survive it; Lying? Cheating? Fighting? And how sad they would be afterwards, regretting to have clung to their heart like a bubble gum. Chara would just tease them for their obvious weakness, any genius could take advantage of their pure warmheartedness… then again smiley trash bag won't allow it to happen. Anyway, that was years ago, now… now this change. Things change from the better to the worst. If this was just Frisk stealing a cookie then Chara could have cared less, but this..?

Chara looked at the steel bars that separated the two, felt the delicate wind around them when there was not so much a breeze. When in prison, it's live or die. Chara walked from their spot and ever so slowly walked towards Frisk to pat their head in comforting gesture.

The speck of light illuminating the prison walls did not shed any light into Frisk's heart, if anything it remained as a permanent remainder of where they were. There was no freedom in this place. There was no happiness in the cracks of prison bars. All that was left was emptiness and regrets. Frisk believed Ivy could change. Believed that beneath that hard exterior was a lost human. But Ivy had a little trick up their sleeves as well. Together, Frisk and Chara would never suspect anything so weak and at lost had something brilliant in plan. And then, when they least suspected it, Ivy-

A loud rattle escaped the steel bar doors. The prison guards came.

 _'Frisk, it is time to leave this rotten place.'_ Chara said.

The guards faces' show emptiness from within.. Frisk cannot read anything from those faces. The glimpse of memories were useless in situations like this. Two guards approached Frisk slowly and tied their wrist strictly. Frisk had not resisted despite the little determination they have left.

The guards lead them to the room. At the center of the room, a rope hung for-… _it_. Today, a monster shall perish. Except they just don't know that they're about to kill a cinnamon roll who was tricked by the very monster that they had been trying to kill. Chara turned their face away, true that they had followed them but just couldn't bear to watch. Chara had loved to watch a victim's blood ooze out of their system and see their eyes hang lifelessly- it was only for the drive of obtaining 'LV' and 'HP' but in being the suicidal one, Chara had learned something about death years ago. It's excruciatingly painful..

The guards put the rope over their neck, Frisk was a sobbing mess because they had saw what was coming. Chara's face darkens. Frisk wasn't stupid, realization hit them earlier than Chara had expected. Chara had watched this happen over and over again and they had told them the same thing over and over again.

 _'Let's leave this world forever, Frisk'_

Frisk wouldn't leave a single clue for an answer. But their determined eyes that shone through despite their circumstances. It was enough for an answer.

And Chara watched as the guards hung their fallen friend. The rope tied them from their oxygen supply, causing the body to lack oxygen, thus massively damaging the brain. They struggled with the little determination they have left but the body remained limp afterwards.

'It only took only seven minutes to end a life but decades to live', Chara observed.

Had Chara felt a twinge of remorse? No. Was there tears in their eyes? No. Were they worried? Maybe. For the future might repeat itself and both of them may never have a clue. Chara just may never know how many resets had happened- even by the marks they had engraved into their wrist.

The world started to reset itself, because a cinnamon roll doesn't know when to quit when they needed too. But despite everything, Chara will be there, for this time they won't let their fallen friend fall again into the endless abyss of death... if they could remember that is. Because remembering is something that would be a problem soon. Soon. As if on cue, the past events started to flash here and there and the time begins to rewind itself slowly, ever so slightly, to the very day where this mess all started. To that very day ... the snow day that changed everything..

(Author's Note : Kudos to Kessie-Louise for proofreading. Will be updated soon. _Soon._ Maybe today? Maybe tomorrow? Who knows..)


	2. Chapter 1: The First Warning

**Chapter 1: The First Warning**

(A/N: '..' is Chara's voice that only Frisk can hear)

In the bed of golden sunflowers was where the point of no return started.

On that same day, Frisk had freed the monsters from prison, by breaking the barrier itself.

On that same day, Frisk had befriended the monsters who wanted their soul for the sake of freedom.

On the same day, Frisk had saved them all from a flower on a battle that could end lives.

On the same day, Frisk had proved how capable they were to the queen with the purity of heart.

On the same day, Frisk had done so much but so little was achieved because despite their efforts, some souls cannot be saved. But some souls still live, lingering between life and death, searching for a new start, for a new purpose of life.

Again they live among us, when the barrier broke, the monsters had to learn to adapt to a new world, alas they did very well with blending in to the current measures of society despite the differences, humans and monsters lived peacefully. But despite everything, Frisk wasn't happy, they were glad, but a speck of light- happiness at its purest form had not shed their aching heart yet, because some souls couldn't find a new purpose in life. Some souls didn't want to move on. Some souls were enraged. Some souls just wanted revenge.

….

'Freak'

"See you tomorrow, Frisk"

And Frisk waved goodbye and watched as Rose walk across the street, going further and further away until she disappeared into the streets and corridors of apartments and open homes.

'Making friends with the new kid I see? Don't worry, I'll visit her tonight and we'll have a little chat' said the voice of a soul, something only Frisk can see and hear, its words echoeing through their skull.

Chara.

Always with their antics. It wasn't disturbing until Frisk had a vision of a sliced up Melanie, and skin peeled clumps everywhere as her eyes stared lifelessly up at Frisk. Blood oozed from her skin and she was smiling gleefully until her faced slowly morphed into Chara's looks. Frisk shook their head in dismissal, throwing the thought off board. Frisk was already used to Chara's nightmares and this? This is something Frisk can simply shrug off. Frisk had a simple coping mechanism for it and replaced it with another thought instead, the happiness project she was assigned to do. The question is, what is happiness? Finally, Frisk arrived at their destination. Frisk's footsteps stopped at its tracks as they slowly trailed their glances at the fish-like creature that stood in front of them.

Happiness; it began that very moment when Frisk threw themselves into the unexpected arms of a monster, giggling gleefully at the arms of their capture. The cold air of December knocked the breath out of their lungs but it didn't matter. Seeing Undyne and Alphys again was a moment to be savoured. Meanwhile, Undyne with her widest grin she could muster lifted the little bundle of joy up high in the air and swing her like a merry-go-round, around and around and around and...

'You're embarrassing yourselves'

Their faces crunch up into a never-ending toothy grin that flashes their determination until on and on they go, their stomach feeling a bit nauseated and their eyes becoming too dizzy. The line between monster and humans used to be a delicate flower; once it was crushed by war, no one expected the wilted flower to ever bloom again. Thanks to a human, the lines between monsters and human-kind were changed forever, now monsters, of any shapes and sizes are free to roam the vast earth, free to go which ever they desire, without getting lost that is. "What's that kid? You want to have fun? "

'Everyone is watching and they are disgusted'

The merry-go-round stopped abruptly and she placed Frisk' noodle like legs on the cold and hard pebbled ground. "Have no fear your best friend is here, Fuhuhu". Frisk cast her eyes downwards to see a tiny shadow timidly peaking from behind. The shadow inch closer and Frisk received an unsuspecting hug from the lovable dinosaur. It wasn't Barney, the long-lost childhood dream of course. Instead, it was none other than Alphys, the monster with a genius-like mind of Einstein who ruled the Royal Lab.

"W-we b-better get going, t-the other a-are waiting", she squeaked. With the last visit to their room at their foster home, Frisk was ready to go.

'They hate you, they secretly do'

Putting Chara's remarks aside, Frisk took their sling-bag filled with mouth-watering goodies and water bottles to hydrate the sun-kissed skin, fur, gills, scales and bones. Frisk made sure that the water was warm and hot. Now, Frisk was prepared. Frisk didn't let a single squeak of surprise when, Undyne the capturer lifted them over her stone-build shoulders and whisked Frisk away, leaving an unsuspecting Alphys behind. Undyne ran full-speed ahead, leaving traces of smudged bare footprints in the snow and a whirlpool of dust particles behind. Or was it smoke? Was Undyne's feet burning from the massive adrenaline pumping through her whole system like electricity? Maybe Alphys's new creation on energy drinks were really working.

"G-Guys, it is t-the other way a-around", Alphys said out loud. Realization hit Undyne like a ton of bricks and she stopped right on her footsteps, sending Frisk flying off of Undyne's shoulders and into the blue vast sky. Undyne didn't catch the flying Frisk, the snow, however, did, breaking their fall along the way. Ouch. That's got to hurt. Even a bit. The snow was freezing. Despite everything, Frisk just laughed and brushed the snow off. Afterwards, the trio were on their way.

Happiness was something Chara hadn't felt for years and the sense of longing to feel it eventually became dull. Happiness was something Chara often saw as agony, pain and suffering. Years ago, monsters and human lived in harmony; Chara realized that the happier and more harmonious the two races are, the more Chara felt left behind. The past left them. The present denied their very existence. Surely what the future holds was worst? Chara watched as little by little the trio walked away from the foster home, boots trudging, arms swigging, through the icky thick snow, further and further away they go, until their visible bodies was engulfed by the evening breeze. Good riddance. Just moments ago Chara and Frisk had a fight. Was happiness really that powerful? To possess someone's mood in a blink off an eye? Chara shivered. Chara rather liked slicing pale skin through an icy blade. That worked better than laughing and catching the attention of others. It was funnier too.

Suddenly Chara felt a tugging sensation in their chest. Curses. Chara could feel it, underneath that heavy snow cloths, Frisk wore that heart-shaped necklace that happens to be the very reason for Chara's miserable existence. It was the whole reason why Chara followed Frisk to school and Frisk doesn't have any clue of it of course. What if that goofball breaks it? Underneath that goofball demeanor lies a pure heart though, Chara knew it too well. To Chara, for someone who wanted to 'save' them, Frisk was an idiot. And that purehearted idiot was going to die in their sleep if they break Chara's precious possession.

When Frisk arrived at the park, winter snow was cast all over. Frisk loved the picturesque scenery when all things were white and yet beautiful at the same time. Welcome to the land of bliss. Undyne and Alphys were holding Frisk's hands along the way, like a set of family, with two mothers and a child. Of course it earned a few weird glances, the neighbor's; they don't see Alphys and Undyne often since they were constantly busy with Royal Chores, along with the other perks and bonus points that come from the demanding job of the Royal Scientist and Royal Guard. But who cares, right now Frisk was excited to see their monster friends. When they arrived, they were greeted by the sound of happy screaming children and a cold winter breeze. They let go, and Frisk dashed to a set of open arms waiting for them with a warm hug from Toriel and Asgore. The skeleton brothers was too busy throwing snow balls at each other to interfere. Besides, they were chilled to the bone, certainly it would ruin the warm fuzzy group hug.

"My child, have some cinnamon butterscotch pie, I made it just for you."

Frisk saw that Asgore was nearly in tears, as he mumbled 'so good' while he anxiously holds the desire to consume it. No king could beat a mother's love. It was made especially for Frisk and poor Asgore was told that it would stay that way. Alas a mothers love, always worried about their child non-stop.

"HUMAN, I HAVE MISSED YOU DEARLY" said Papyrus as he lifted Frisk up high in the air, something Frisk suspected Undyne had taught him as their gestures of affection had similarities.

"sup, kid".. and then there was Sans.

"don't you know how to greet an old pal?" Sans quipped as he lifted his hands up, letting off the sound of a whoopee cushion. It made Frisk want to strangle him to death and laugh at the same time. Mostly the latter.

The day had just got better and better.

…

"you okay kid?" asked the puny skeleton who genuinely looked concerned for Frisk. "you don't look so good kiddo, need something?"

After their big snowball fight, Frisk had intended to hide behind the bush, but for some reason Frisk stopped abruptly and their feet came to a sickening stop, the redness of their rosy cheek seemed to lose its color. The kid looked ghost pale.

Frisk felt their stomach churn in agony. Was this some kind of sick joke? Frisk continued to stare at the patch of snow that Sans was stepping on.

Sans didn't seem bothered by it, despite being the one currently stepping on it. Unintentionally, he was smudging the words into one big mess. Papyrus seemed to misunderstand the dead silence for boredom.

"DON'T WORRY HUMAN! LET I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CHEER YOU UP", and before they knew it, the great Papyrus, lifted them up onto his shoulders and whisked them away to an ice cream stall nearby. But Frisk couldn't help but stare at the blood mess on the snow. On the very surface of the snow patch Frisk had just witnessed was a bloodied message. In big scarlet capital letters that wrote..

YOU'RE NEXT

Suddenly, everything felt so familiar, the ice cream stall, the snow ball fight, the walk, the message. Frisk felt a sense of deja vu coming along. Was there a potential reset they couldn't remember or were all their memories a jumbled up mess?

"HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR DESIRED FLAVOUR?"

Frisk shouldn't care, because the more they thought about it, and the more it feels like they've been here before. Somehow, the message sparked something other than fear. Wonder. Who wrote that? Was it just a sick prank? Probably. Why didn't the others react to it? Have they seen it before? Come to think of it, none of them seem to be bothered, even Toriel who was a protective parent and Asg-

"FRISK?"

Frisk snapped out of it and looked at the variety of flavours on the ice cream cart. The Nice Cream Man looked at Frisk, a smile plastered to his patient face.

"VANILLA?"

Frisk nods and indulges themselves some delicious ice cream. Whatever thought that bothered them will have to wait. Who wouldn't enjoy an ice cream with their monster family? Alphys and Undyne are building a snow man together, meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus are playing a game of snow ball fight. Asgore and Toriel have some catching up to do at the side of the bench, which left Frisk alone in their thoughts.

…..

Tik tok. Tik tok. The time moves slowly. Too slow though, it was killing them. The world around them moved slowly, ever so slightly. Nothing changes and Chara feels like they are trapped in a Millennium, alone but never scared. Chara was just simply watching frisk.

'It's hard to not get too attached….'

'….'

'….'

'To that necklace I mean. Just the necklace.'

When Chara saw mo- Toriel and Asgore together it bought some memories back- but Chara didn't cherish any of them. A soul can never feel. A soul doesn't have a heart. Putting the remorse aside, Chara walked through the snow towards a group of children, making a creepy face as Chara inch closer and closer.

'This is going to be fun. Haunting little kids is my specialty.'

…

(A/N : I'm sorry this isnt so good. It'll get better soon..Soon, I'll have to tell why the necklace is so important to the plot. And yes, Frisk is telepathic but that is something I'll have to pull off in the next chapter or the other. Ta ta for now. Thank you for reading. Reviews would be appreciated)


End file.
